elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Telvanni Stronghold
Telvanni Stronghold is a House Telvanni quest which results in the Nerevarine building Tel Uvirith, the Stronghold of Telvanni on Vvardenfell, during the events of . Objectives Note that at any of the five day waiting times, it is not necessary to leave Hleran and come back. The Nerevarine may simple stay there and wait, one day at a time, until the journal update message is received. *Speak with Llunela Hleran. *Begin Phase I. **Head to Ebonheart. ***Obtain the construction contract from Duke Vedam Dren . **Obtain two Strong Souls. **Return to Hleran to begin construction. **After five days, return to Hleran. **Head to Uvirith's Grave. ***Speak with Gashnakh gra-Mughol. **Return to Hleran. **Phase I will be completed in five days. *Begin Phase II. **Speak with Hleran. **Head to Mzanchend. ***Obtain a set of Dwemer Plans from a iron shelf. **Return to Hleran. ***Pay Hleran 5,000 and give her the blueprints. **Phase II will be completed in five days. *Begin Phase III. **If not already, advance to the rank of Master in House Telvanni. **Speak with Hleran. **Head to Galom Daeus. ***Retrieve the Secrets of Dwemer Animunculi. **Return to Hleran. **Phase III will be completed in five days. Walkthrough Once the Nerevarine has been named as Master Aryon's Mouth, they will be able to build their very own Stronghold, Tel Uvirith. In order to do this, they must first speak to Llunela Hleran in the Hermitage in the basement of the Council House in Sadrith Mora. Phase I The Nerevarine may begin Phase I by obtaining a Construction Contract from Duke Vedam Dren. Duke Dren will ask that the Nerevarine act in the best interests of Morrowind before giving them the contract (if the Nerevarine has already completed the main quest, he will give the contract over as thanks). The Nerevarine will have also been told by Hleran to obtain a pair of strong souls, which can be obtained by killing Golden Saints, Storm Atronachs or Winged Twilights. Once all objects have been obtained, the Nerevarine may return to Hleran, whom will order the first Phase to begin. After five days, Hlaren will be ready for the next phase. She will ask that the Nerevarine head to the site of construction, Uvirith's Grave (in the Molag Amur region, northwest of the Erabenimsun Camp). The foreman, Gashnakh gra-Moghul, will tell the Nerevarine that the construction is going well. They must then relay this information to Hlaren in Sadrith Mora. After five days, the Nerevarine will receive a journal update, informing them that the first phase has been completed. Phase II The second phase will begin once the Nerevarine has obtained two more things for Hleran. The first is 5,000 , paid to her directly while the second is a set of Dwemer Plans, held within the ruins of Mzanchend which are northwest of Tel Uvirith. Once the money and the plans have been handed to Hleran, the second phase will begin. The Nerevarine will receive a note of its completion five days later. Phase III The third phase of Tel Uvirith will only be available to the Nerevarine once they have ascended to the rank of Master in House Telvanni. Hleran will inform the Nerevarine that they will need guards in order to protect the stronghold. Helpfully she has a solution to this problem, however the key to this solution is the book Secrets of Dwemer Animunculi which is within the vampire cave of Galom Daeus to the southwest of Tel Uvirith. The Nerevarine must take the book to Hleran, whom will order the final phase of construction and the construction of the Stronghold's guards. After five days, the Nerevarine will receive a note of the completion of Tel Uvirith. Journal Trivia *If the Nerevarine has a soul in Azura's Star, Hleran will take the Star (and won't return it). *Tel Uvirith is well equipped, with ebony weapons appearing after the start of the second phase. **It is also the only Stronghold to be guarded by Dwemer Spheres. *Tel Uvirith is a clear symbol of Telvanni's ambition, having been built outside their boundaries (which are considered to be in the Grazelands region). **Its counterparts, Rethan Manor (Hlaalu) and Indarys Manor (Redoran) have their own quests (Hlaalu Stronghold and Redoran Stronghold respectively). **All three Manors are involved in each of the Three Houses' Storylines. *''Secrets of the Dwemer Animunculi'' can be shown to Edwinna Elbert of the Mages Guild for a disposition boost. Bugs *Hleran does not actually take Secrets of the Dwemer Animunculi, it remains in the Nerevarine's inventory.